Next Master of the Monster
by Avy-Hellsing
Summary: Gloria, gloria, Spike and Victoria... Does Alucard play " Vampire - the Mascarade"?And what's about young Integral's passion for vampirism? Chapter 5 is updated! Read and Review!
1. Grandma

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing... It's sooo depressing... ( Sniff...)  
AN: It is my first Hellsing fic here. It was previously written in my native language, so I had to translate it into English. And I would especially like to thank my English teacher - Kamil, who checked all mistakes in this translation. * Rei-chan bows in respect *  
  
I would also like to greet my all friends! I love you all!! But the most I love my boyfriend - Lilith ^_^ * Rei throws kisses in the air *  
Next Master of the Monster - Chapter 1 - Grandma  
  
A white Rolls-Royce went through the property gate and pulled up in front of the house. On a huge porch stood three people: two men and a woman. They observed with curiosity a slim figure getting out the car.  
  
A girl, at first sight seventeen years old, blue-eyed and freckled, had blond, medium lenght hair with red highlights. Her first glance fell on the residence. She opened her mouth in amazement. " Oh, goddess... It's amazing!" Suddenly her gaze fell on the woman. A cheerful smile appeared on the girl's face.  
  
" Grandma!!" She flung her's arms around the elder lady, almost knocking her over. " You've got a great house!"  
  
" It's nice to see you too, Integral." The woman smiled. She had icy-blue eyes, white hair pinned in a bun at the back of her head and she wore glasses. She was dressed in a well-tailored grey suit. Turning to young man in a butler's attire, she said " Spike, take my granddaughter's luggage to her room."  
  
" As you wish, Sir Hellsing."  
  
When they were going through an enormous hallway, the girl asked in a whisper. " Grandma... do you really want... ekhm...I mean, are you... seriously... you want me to become..."  
  
" Yes, Integral, I want you to become my student, so that you can take over The Hellsing Institution in the future."  
  
" And I will be... catching vampires?" The teenager's eyes shined.  
  
Mrs. Hellsing hardly contained an outburst of laughter. " Why are you so fascinated?"  
  
" Well, grandma... I think vampires are not so bad, are they? Ehh... I mean... Listen, I often play with my friends in a game called rpg. It's a kind of game, when you must impersonate a character which you invent with your own imagination. And we have been playing in 'Vampire' recently. It's sooo great..."  
  
" Uhm, it seems to me that we will have a lot of work. My dear child, you don't understand anything, do you?" She grabbed Integral's arm and looked at her seriously. " Vampires have to be eliminated."  
  
Integral flung herself vigoriously on a huge, oak bed with canopy. With delighted gaze she swept round the upholstered walls and heavy, wooden forniture. " My! Nothing but antiques! Wow! I've even got a screen and my own wardrobe! Grandma, you are wonderful!"  
  
" I'm glad you like it. You'll be living here, after all." Sir Integral grinned. " And since you 'like' vampires so much... I will have a surprise for you. When you unpack your suitcases and eat supper, come to my study."  
  
Mrs Hellsing was intend to leave the room, but she stopped in front of the door and turned round to her granddaughter. " Integral, if you need something, call Spike. From now on he is your personal butler."  
  
" Personal... butler!?"  
  
" Oh, don't be so... heheh... surprised. Today is the last day of your 'normal' life," said Grandma Hellsing ( with a sly smile.  
  
" But... I'm feeling a little uneasy now..."  
  
" Are you frightened?"  
  
" No. I'm not afraid of anything!" Girl replied bravely.  
  
" Very tired?" elder lady looked softly on her charge.  
  
" Not much. I'm too excited, to be tired," said Integral, looking with curiosity round the office. Massive, antique desk and comfortable, leather armchair was the only forniture there. Portraits of personages of Hellsing family hung on the walls. " Grandma... didn't you feel lonely... in this room?" she asked shyly.  
  
" ..." Mrs Hellsing shifted her eyes to the desk top. { Lonely? She really resembles me. How else could she know?}  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry... It wasn't a polite question..."  
  
She was interrupted by knocking on the door and Spike walked into the study, carrying a small suitcase. He put it on the desk in front of Integral.  
  
" Your new toy, Missy." He smiled and winked at her.  
  
" Eeeh...?" she flushed. " A toy?"  
  
" Yes. Walther PPK. Brand new. Sir Hellsing used identical one, when she was at your age." He opened the box as he spoke.  
  
Integral's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. " You're telling me that I'm supposed to use it? To carry it with me everyday? To shoot with it?"  
  
" That's why I gave it to you. Don't be so surprised. I know, it's not the first time, you've seen a gun. Can you tell me who won the first place in the National Shooting Contests?" Sir Hellsing was amused by the girl's reaction.  
  
" There's nothing I can hide from you, grandma," laughted Integral. " I don't want to boast about this, but shooting works out fine for me. I think I got it from you."  
  
" Starting tomorrow, you will be spending some time on our riffle-range, under supervision of... uhm... instructor. Now, that you have come to this house, you can never feel safe." " Oh... Grandma... it's sounds rather strange..."  
  
" What do you mean by "Oh"? You train to take over The Hellsing Institution. You will command hundreds of soldiers and carry out missions. You never know what will happen. That's why guns are so necessary for us..." Sir Hellsing turned her gaze at the door. " Ah, I see, that one of your instructors has already come."  
  
Integral turned around. Near the door stood young woman dressed in a blue uniform. She was slim, big-breasted and had red, short hair.  
  
" This is Captain Victoria Celes. She's a hunter in our Institution."  
  
" A hunter?" The teenager was surprised. " Helloo, I'm Integral Mayers Hellsing" she reached out to the woman.  
  
Victoria came closer and shook Integral's hand. Two snow-white fangs flashed between her lips, when she smiled.  
  
Integral opened her mouth in amazement. " Wow! You're a vampire! But, but... We're eliminating vampires, supposedly." She looked with doubt into Victoria's red eyes.  
  
" Certainly, we eliminate - scums, arificial vampires - freaks, that have no control of their deeds. Vampire carcrass, If I can say. And, of course, their creators. I am... hahah... an aristocrat among our circle. That is, I have blood of a certain aristocrat in my vains." Captain Celes smiled.  
  
" That's great! I think, we will become friends very soon. You dont't look much older than I." Integral glanced at the woman's pretty face.  
  
" Hahahahah!" laughted Victoria. " Well, an eternally young body is doing it's job. Honey, I am almost 59 years old."  
  
" ..." The teenager was lost for words.  
  
" Captain Celes, you're in a better shape than I. What face cream do you use?" joked Sir Hellsing.  
  
" Heheheh... Grandma... And what about this second instructor?"  
  
" That's a good question. Victoria, where's your Master?"  
  
" Aah... frankly... I don't have the foggiest idea... went out somewhere?" The ex-policewoman was embarrassed.  
  
" He does what he wants, as usually. No respect at all." Mrs. Integral looked very annoyed. ( In other words she was pissed off.) " He might learn more about good manners."  
  
" Sir Integral, please, don't be so angry. Maybe he forgot or went... to get something to eat?" Victoria tried to calm down the elder lady.  
  
" Then why didn't he go to the kitchen? He has at least twenty packes in the fridge." Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing got much more irritated.  
  
" Grandma! Don't be mad. I will meet him another time."  
  
" Of course you will. You have no choise." { Damn bloodsucker! He's mocking me again. What a jerk!} She lighted a cigar.  
  
" Ok, and how will I know, if it is he?"  
  
" If you see him, you will know it stright away. Such a "beauty" in a hat. Heheheh... He's my pal." Spike was contented. "... Oh, please forgive my manners, Sir Hellsing..." he started to explain himself, when he found, what he just said.  
  
" Don't worry, my dear. You know, that I forgive you everything. All in all, I'm nearly like your aunt." Elder lady was smiling.  
  
Teenager looked questioningly at Victoria, who leaned towards her.  
  
" Spike is a grandson of Walter, Sir Integral's former butler, who was like a father to her."  
  
" Jeez... it's too complicated for me... How strange..."  
  
" All right Integral. It's all for today, I suppose. Time to sleep." Sir Hellsing was tired.  
  
" But grandma..." The girl protested.  
  
" Please, dear child, all of us have had a very tiring day, so don't whine... You will find out everything in a proper time. Tomorrow is your last day of vacation. You must rest, because on Monday you start school"  
  
" What?! School?"  
  
" Why are you so surprised? You thougt that you would be loafing around all year? You want to graduate and get your High School Diploma, don't you?" Grandma looked at granddaughter with astonishment and put out a cigar.  
  
" I... thought... that you would teach me about everything..."  
  
" It's nice, Integral, that you depend on me, but you must finish your high school. Do you plan some kind of studies afterwards?"  
  
" Of course I do."  
  
" So, there's nothing to talk about. I hope, that the public school I attended, will be very good for you. And, of course, lectures and learning with me."  
  
" ..." Integral was depressed.  
  
" I've told you, these are the last days of your normal life. But you've just wanted it, havent't you?" Sir Hellsing left the office, smiling nastily. 


	2. Alucard

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. It belongs to Kouta Hirano and Gonzo Digimation.  
  
* * * AN: Hey! Domo arigatou gozaimashita for the review Darkmoore! If You like it, I will translate more chapters for You. Just give me some time. It's not that easy. English is not my strong point. But I'm doing my best. ^_^ One more time I would like to thank Kamil.  
  
* * *  
Next Master of the Monster - Chapter 2 - Alucard  
One hour later Integral was turning from one side to another in her huge bed. The room was dark, only the moon shone through the gaps between the curtains.  
  
A few minutes ago she heard, that grandma was yelling at a guy - probably at that second instructor. He laughed only, what unnerved her even more as Integral heard a sound of a breaking glass. And the slamming of the door. { Grandma has many troubles with this guy. He must be an awful boor. I'll teach him a lesson!}  
  
She couldn't fall asleep. It was something new for her. Usually, when she put her head against the pillow she instantly fell asleep. But now an hour has passed. And nothing. She was getting bored. Desperately she threw aside her silk quilt and hung her legs over the bed's edge.  
  
" Maybe if I have a walk, I will feel a little bit sleepy?" She glanced at her watch. " What?! It's already midnight? Ehh... It's time to check if there are any ghosts in this castle. Maybe I will meet one of them. Heheh."  
  
She put on plimsolls and a sweatshirt with a hood. She took a torch out of her rucksack..{ I knew it would be usefull.} She opened the door quietly and looked around the dark corridor. Nobody was there.  
  
{ At least I have good eyesight.}She was going to shut the door but she recalled that grandma told her not to go anywhere without a gun. { Maybe it's stupid - walking with a pistol in your own house, but it doesn't matter... At least it will be more interesting.} Integral approached the table and opened the suitcase, which Spike had brought with him a few hours ago. She took out some bullets and a gun, loaded it quickly and left the room quietly.  
  
She was on the fourth floor, which was occupied only by Integral and her grandmother. Trying not to make a slightest sound she passed by Sir Hellsing's bedroom door and went down the stairs to the ground floor.  
  
{ This house is so huge, but it's almost empty. What a waste of space. Interesting, why didn't daddy want to live here? This place is so amazing!}  
  
When she had walked round all the rooms on the ground floor (kitchen, dining room and hahaha fridge () and she was going to come back to her room, she noticed a slightly opened door of the cellar. { No, Integral, you won't go there... It is a cellar... And cellars are haunted... But... It doesn't matter. You're not afraid of anything, are you? Besides, it's getting more interesting...}  
  
She approached the cellar entrance and looked through the gap between the frame and the door. Nothing. Darkness. { As dark as in the ... Ehh... Nevermind. I've got a torch!} The beam of light fell at a quite steep flight of stairs. { Attention! I'm coming in...}  
  
Carefully, lighting up her way, she went down the stairs. She was in a cellar hallway and in front of her a corridor extended. A dark corridor. A very dark corridor.  
  
Integral swallowed. { It doesn't look good. Maybe I should turn back...? NO WAY! There is something, I can feel it! And I'm going to check this!}  
  
Integral started to go down the corridor, near the wall, until she got to a fork. Cautiously, she looked round the corner and... stopped breathing for a while. About twenty meters away stood a table with two lighted candles on it. With his legs up on the table and arms crossed on his chest, on a high chair, was sitting a man. A man in a hat. A red hat. And a red coat. His eyes were closed.  
  
Integral turned off the torch and reached for the gun. When she unlocked it, the catch clashed quietly. However it didn't make any impression on the misterious man, because he didn't open his eyes.  
  
The girl came closer, holding in an outstretched (slightly trembling) hand a gun aimed at the man's head.  
  
" Heheheh." A quiet laugh reverberaled in the corridor. Integral stopped. Her heart was pounding. " Master. Can you tell me, how did you do it, that you look like a teenager again? Some kind of special plastic surgeries?" His voice was deep, unbearably macking and self-assured.  
  
" Master?!" The disorientated girl almost dropped her gun.  
  
" Well, well! Your voice has changed too." The man was still sitting with his eyes closed.  
  
" What are you talking about? What 'Master'? It's the first time I see you!" The teenager was aiming at the stranger's head again.  
  
He opened one eye. A wide smile appeared on his face.  
  
" Integral..."  
  
" Yes... I'm Integral Mayers Hellsing. Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
" Mayers? Hehehe. It's very interesting. Sir Integral's granddaughter, am I right?" He looked mockingly at her trembling hand. " You're brave, Miss Hellsing."  
  
" I've asked you a question!"  
  
" Oh, forgive my impoliteness. I am such a boor, hehe." He laughed and two fangs flashed in the candlelight.  
  
Integral's eyes widened. " Vampire!" she whispered and breathed in loudly.  
  
" Yeah, Vampire. That's what I am. Forgive my rudeness, again." Saying this he knelt on one knee and lowered his head. " I am a hunter in Hellsing Institution. My name is Alucard. I'm at yours disposal, Miss Hellsing."  
  
" A... Alucard...? O My Goodness... You're that second instructor?!" She was still aiming at his head.  
  
" Second? No, Sunshine... I will always be that first." He smiled patronisingly.  
  
* * *  
  
Integral didn't know how long she had been standing with a gun aimed at the vampire. Her hand was becoming numb.  
  
Alucard stood five meters from her. He was very tall and a girl had to raise her head high to see his face." I think you can lower that gun before your hand comes off. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I don't intend to do it. Besides, your grandmother would tear me into pieces." He looked down on her. " You're very similar, you and Sir Integral, you know? Even though you don't wear glasses and have this red highlights on your hair."  
  
" Grandma was prettier." Integral was astonished by her own words. { What am I saying?}  
  
" Heheh... Everything is before you." He sat by the table and pointed at the second chair. Integral lowered her gun and slowly approached the table. " You're not going to sit? Ok, stand if you want." Alucard took a pack of medical blood out of his pocket and poured it's content into wineglass, which stood on the table. The girl looked at him with astonishment. When he noticed her gaze, grinned and stretched his hand with the glass towards her. " Want some?"  
  
Integral flinched with disgust. " You must be kidding! Or you are stupid. Why should I drink that filthy blood?" She sat opposite him.  
  
" Hehe... You're cheeky. You have strong personality. That's nice. I thought that you would be as boring as your grandmother. Oh, don't make such a bad face... It was a compliment."  
  
" You're offending my grandma..."  
  
" I'm not offending her, dear child. I'm only affirming a fact. I respect your grandmother 'cause she's my Master and I will always protect her, but belive me... she wasn't... ekhm... too feminine... as a woman."  
  
" You've said you respect her, but you didn't come, as captain Celes did, to her office. In my opinion, it was a total lack of respect. Grandma was bloody pissed off."  
  
" Bloody, you said? Hmm... That I know for sure, because she threw at me some kind of cristal vase. I think from Henry VII's Age. It broke into thousands of pieces."  
  
" Are you proud of yourself, you damned bloodsucker?" Firm voice of Sir Hellsing was heard in the corridor. Integral and Alucard looked at the approaching figure. The vampire grinned.  
  
" Grandma... What are you doing here so late?" Asked the girl, not very consciously.  
  
" I should ask you the same question, young lady. Go to your bed immediately. What is this night trip supposed to mean?And, in addition, to this... this..."  
  
" ... damned bloodsucker." Finished Alucard with the most kindly smile he had.  
  
" Shut up or you will regret you're still undead. And stop canvass my granddaughter!"  
  
" What does it mean 'canvass'?" Integral started to be irritated. " I think I will go to sleep. See ya, Alucard." She stood up and went back through the corridor.  
  
" Hehe, have a nice night, Miss Hellsing. You know what, Master?" he looked at the woman in a nightrobe. " You have a nice granddaughter. We will do a great work together. Goodnight, Sir Integral." He said and disappeared in darkness.  
  
" Eh... One doesn't have a good sleep here..." Sighed Sir Hellsing. " Integral, could you wait for me? We must talk, very seriously." 


	3. Integral Mayers Hellsing

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing... Blah... I do not also own "Buffy The vampire slayer"... Blah... And I do not own the best high school in UK. Mwahahahaha!... Blah, blah blah...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Yaaay! I've finally updated the third chapter!! Banzai, Rei, banzai!!! Domo Arigatou gozaimashita for all your reviews: Darkmoore, Crimson-Youkai- Zero, Vampire Hunter278, Kreuz Swords, Yue no Miko, Nocturne, Elvin Flame, Mina, Trinity. And of course big kisses to my beta-readers: Lilith ( I love you!!), Zar, Crow and Konyo. ^_^ Now: Rei bows in respect - Great thanks for Kamil for his patience in checking my awful mistakes in this translations.  
  
* * *  
Next Master of the Monster - Chapter 3 - Integral Mayers Hellsing  
  
* * *  
  
It was nine a.m., the sun was shining, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Integral was sitting on the sofa in the library. Her eyes were half closed and she was yawning all the time. " Uaah... What an awful hour! Who gets up so early? Uaah... And where is grandma? She told Spike to wake me up so early, but she hasn't come yet..."  
  
" I'm here already... Good Morning, Integral... I see, that you're "in full bloom"" smiled Sir Integral. " I think the night walks haven't been good for your health." She was standing in front of her granddaughter in full "uniform": darkblue suit emphasized her blue eyes ( still full of life in spite of her age ), tie, white shirt...  
  
" ... Morning... Eh, grandma, you look very... dignified."  
  
" And you don't look at all. Why are you still in your pyjamas?"  
  
" But it's so early..."  
  
" Integral, honey," grandma was remarkably patient. " We're going to enrol you at school, buy a school uniform and we have some business to attend to. I don't have all day for this. Anyway it is sunday, so I had to make an appointment with the school headmistress in the morning."  
  
" So I have to dress... elegant?" The girl looked with doubt at her pyjamas with giraffe pattern.  
  
" I would say: neatly, but not exactly "dignified" as I. Heheh. You don't have to wear a suit."  
  
" It hasn't arrived yet. I will have the rest of my luggage delivered tomorrow."  
  
" Good. Go upstairs and I'll see you at breakfast in twenty minutes."  
  
" Grandma! Do you think I can make it in such a short time?"  
  
" You have to. You have no other choice." Elder lady looked cunningly at granddaughter. " It is an order, Integral."  
  
The teenager sensed an amusement in grandmother's voice. " Sir, yes Sir!" she saluted and run out of the library, passing by Spike, who was rolling with laughter.  
  
" Heheheh... And you, why are you laughing? I know, she's just a child, but I belive, that she'll grow up soon. She lived in a huge house in New York and her parents spoilt her awfuly. It's a miracle, she isn't an unruly brat. And she has got a potential..."  
  
" Alucard has just boasted to me about their meeting. He's simply, heh, delighted. Your granddaughter caught his fancy, Sir, hah hah."  
  
" Well... I just hope he wouldn't offer her the same, he offered me. And he's not a paedophiliac, so I do not worry about her." She laughed. " Although he's an awfully mocker and boor, I have a fondness for him. Eh... Is breakfast ready?"  
  
"On the table, Sir Integral."  
  
" Good, I'll wait for my granddaughter in the dining room."  
  
* * *  
  
Integral was standing in front of her wardrobe with helpless look on her face. " And what am I suppose to do? None of my "elegant" clothes have arrived yet. Neither the "neat"." She smiled sourly.  
  
" Hey! Grandma probably has lots of nice clothes!"  
  
Sir Integral's room wasn't lock, so the girl opened the door without any problem and she made her way towards wardrobe. " Okey, Let's see what we got there..." she opened the wardrobe's door. " Hmm... Shit! Tuxedos, and tuxedos... And tuxedos! Grandma must have lost her mind..." She started to look through hangers.  
  
" Ok, I have a blouse." The lightblue shirt with a black tie landed on chair's arm. " Now pants... Heh, grandma is taller than I, pants won't fit. O, maybe a skir is a better idea..." Black, short skirt joined the shirt. " I have never seen grandma in a skirt. It's probably a miracle that I found it here."  
  
She looked criticaly at the mess in a wardrobe, which was the result of her searching. " I hope she won't be angry."  
  
The tenager changed her clothes in her room. " Jeez... I look like this girl from "Tatu"," she examined herself in the mirror.  
  
She was going to leave the room, but...  
  
" Heheh! You have only just arrived and you've already started to resemble Sir Integral, Sunshine."  
  
Integral turned around rapidly. " I didn't know that you like peeping." She frowned.  
  
" Heheh..." The voice was coming out from the mirror. " I wasn't peeping. I came to see what you're doing but you were already at the door."  
  
" Eee...Shouldn't you be sleeping now? Sorry, but I'm in a rush. I'm going to the city with my grandma."  
  
" No problem. We'll talk later. Heheh..."  
  
{Weird guy... I thought vampires are sleeping during the day.}  
  
She looked around the room one more time and she left.  
  
* * *  
  
" Integral! Ooh... Is it possible you're wearing my shirt?" Sir Hellsing showed her teeth in wide smile. " You look great."  
  
" Oh, grandma... You're exagerrating." The girl was embarrassed. " I've borrowed your clothes for today, 'cause I haven't had nothing "neat". Heheh."  
  
" Very well. But where have you found this skirt? I thought I had thrown it away a long time ago."  
  
" Ekhm... I made a small, hm... tornado in your wardrobe... I'll clean it up, when we come back..."  
  
" Do not be concerned about this, Missy, I'll see to that." Said Spike, serving becon and eggs.  
  
" But... All right. I'm sorry, but I was in a hurry." Integral sighted. " In our house I was cleaning up by myself."  
  
" How could it be?" Grandma was surprised. " Haven't you employed anyone? Strange, I thought..."  
  
" No, Grandma, we had... we have a butler, a maid, a cook and a gardener. Ya know, daddy has lots of money, at least he's a very esteemed judge..." Integral lower her's eyes. " But..."  
  
" But..." Sir Hellsing looked at granddaughter with alarm.  
  
" I was bored and I was sad. I was sitting alone in the house all the time... Daddy always came back from work very late and went out when I was at school. I had nobody to talk to. I mean, I had many friends, but... but..." She sniffed. " Since mummy's death nothing has been the same again. She was at home all the time. ( A sob.) I'm sorry. I'm not a cry-baby."  
  
" ...Integral, if I knew about it, I would have invited you here long time ago. But when I was talking with my son and your father, he told me you're okey and he hadn't had any problems with you." Elder lady was shocked.  
  
" Grandma, I told you I'm not cry-baby... I would have never showed that something was going wrong, especially to my daddy..." The girl calmed down and she was even smiling.  
  
" Oh yes, I told you that we were alike. You're very brave. But here you have to tell me when you are sad or when something bothers you."  
  
" I don't want to make any troubles to you, grandma..."  
  
" Are you listening to me, darling? You have a personal problem - you tell about it to your grandmother. Other problems report to Spike. Understand?" Sir Integral smiled.  
  
" Okey, okey... I will try. Hahah!" Integral cheered up and spreaded a butter on her toast. " Oh, grandma, tell me: vampires are sleeping during the day, aren't they?" She glanced uncertainly at elder lady.  
  
" Yes, mostly. But sometimes they can't fall asleep, because they're excited with a new student."  
  
" How did you know, that I was talking about Alucard?" The girl was surprised.  
  
" Heheh... He visited me in the morning and he was asking about you. Oh, if you've finished your breakfast, we can go to the city. Spike, tell your father to prepare the car."  
  
When Spike went out, Sir Hellsing glanced on her charge. " We're going to enrol you at a school, next we will go to the shop with uniforms to pick out one for your size. 'Cause as you surely guess it, this school is rather old and got it's traditions, uniforms and things like that. They look quite nice, don't worry." She said, seeing a grimace at the girl's face. " And after this we will go to a shopping centre."  
  
" Eeh... What for?"  
  
" What do you mean by "what for"? To go on a spree, of course. New clothes and things like that..." grandma winked to Integral.  
  
" You know grandma, you're amazing!" The girl laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
" We're honoured, Sir Hellsing, you decided to enrol your granddaughter at school." Mrs Wittby couldn't hide her joy. She was rather plump, medium- height and she had a pleasant facial expression. " We will try to make Miss Integral feel at home."  
  
The girl was nervously fidgeting on the chair. " Miss Integral? Heheh... I'm as much a Miss, as a cactus is a toothbrush. They won't have an easy life with me.} A crooked grin appeared on her face.  
  
Grandma leant to her and whispered " Integral, your face expression is telling me that you're up to something. I don't mind it, but please, change your face expression at least. Mrs Wittby is nice although she's excessively sweet."  
  
" Well, Sir Hellsing..." Headmistress finished listing personal details into a computer. " Your granddaughter is already a student of our school. She will be exellently prepared for her final exams and she won't have any problem with the examinations at the university. Integral..." She turned to the girl, who was examining her tie. " Do you want to attend some kind of supplementary classes?"  
  
The teenager lifted bored gaze. " Rather no, Mrs Wittby. I have enough classes like this at home."  
  
' ... Y-yes, I understand. But if you make up your mind, just let me know." Headmistress looked with surprise at Sir Integral, who smiled weakly.  
  
" Thank you for agreeing to receive us on Sunday. I hope, that we didn't interfere with any important businnesses." Grandma kicked granddaughter's ankle under the table.  
  
" Eeh... Yes... Thank you, Mrs Wittby." Integral smiled sweetly.  
  
" I'm glad, that you have confidence in us, Sir Hellsing. After all, your family has been always attending this school. I hope, Integral will be satisfied."  
  
" Of course I will." The girl didn't want to risk another kick from grandmother and gave the old lady number 7 smile.  
  
" In that case, we'll see each other tomorrow on the inauguration of school year?" Smiled Mrs Wittby.  
  
***  
  
" You're unbearable, you know? Heheh... You little rascal." Grandma couldn't hide her amusement. " Only a person from the Hellsing family is able to behave like this in front of the headmistress of a new school. Besides, I had deja vu. At some moment, I saw a mocking, Alucard-like grin on your pretty face, dear granddaughter."  
  
" Heh, grandma. You know it's not seriously... I was bored... Let's go shopping!"  
  
" Stay cool, child. The uniform first. You have to toil over a little bit. Later it will be time for pleasure."  
  
" Grandma, you're so organized. You've everything on schedule." Affirmed Integral.  
  
" My dear, If I wasn't organized , I would go broke long time ago. Heh... And you have to learn it too. It's essential if you want to take over the Institution in the future. Do you understand? It won't be a game anymore." Sir Hellsing looked at her grandaughter seriously.  
  
" I know. I'll try. But I don't guarantee favourable results at first." The girl shook her head perversely. " I've heard daddy said that you took "the firm" over at the age of 13. It's amazing that you, being a child, had to become an adult and serious woman so fast. It's as if someone cut your childchood out from biography." She sighted." Oh, grandma?"  
  
" What's going on, Integral?'  
  
" Grandma... When you were in high school were you dating boys?"  
  
" You know, child, I hadn't much time for this. And I wasn't much interested." Sir Hellsing looked disconcerted.  
  
" Ooh... I will be a serious boss of the Hellsing Institution too. "Integral - the vampire slayer". Cool, isn't it?" She laughed.  
  
" I think I've heard it somewhere. Wasn't there, a long time ago, a funny film about a chick, who was running around the school with aspen stakes in her bag?" Grandma was evidently in good mood.  
  
" Yeah, I've seen this series. There are many old films in TV now. Oh, yes... Should I carry my gun to school with me?"  
  
" No way! You can't do such a thing! But you can carry aspen stakes. Hahah!"  
  
" Grandma, you're making fun of me. And I'm asking seriously."  
  
" And I'm answering seriously. You mustn't take your gun to school."  
  
" But if there is a vampire? What should I do then?"  
  
" You can say loudly: Alucard! Or... ...Eeeh??" Sir Integral's eyes widened in astonishment. " Alucard! What are you doing in this car?" Grandmother and granddaughter were watching as the vampire sat back on the car's seat opposite them and wiped his sleepy eyes.  
  
" How could it be, Master? You've called me, havent you?" He yawned and grinned. " Any special wishes?"  
  
" Mwahahahahhaha!!!!" Integral almost cried with laughter.  
  
" Master! Can you tell me why this miniature of yours is laughing at me? Maybe it's some kind of illness?" This time Alucard had a surprised face expression.  
  
" You see, officious vampire... I was demonstrating to my granddaughter, what to do in case of an attack of nasty vampires at school.Hahah. And I can see that alarm is working beyond reproach."  
  
" You must have lost your minds, you two. To wake up a respectable vampire, who has just fallen asleep after many difficulties. Heh, women..." He glanced at two Integrals who were trying to hold back another outburs of laughter. " No, you sure are abnormal today... You're astonishing me, Master... Heheh.... Goodnight." And he disappeared.  
  
* * * " All in all, this uniform is not so bad..." said Integral, looking at darkgrey fabric.  
  
" And it fits perfectly." Grandma was pleased. " And now, as I promised, we're going to Harod's for serious shopping... Do you need something special?"  
  
" Eeh... Grandma... But really... You don't have to..." stammered the girl, seeing encouraging look on Sir Hellsing's face. " ... Well, all right. Maybe some "neatly" clothes?"  
  
" Or maybe some CD's?"  
  
" My CD's will be delivered tomorrow... I hope so."  
  
" I intend to spend lots of money on you, my dear, so don't protest. Your grandfather would accept my arguments... if he was still alive." Elder lady suddenly looked serious.  
  
" Hmm... Grandma, may I ask you indiscreet question?"  
  
" I think I can guess it..."  
  
" Was grandfather jealous of Alucard?"  
  
" Heh... Jealous? That's an understatement! He was bloody jealous. I had some quarrels with him about it," smiled grandma.  
  
" And was Alucard jealous of grandfather?"  
  
" Why should he? He has always been teasing me about my husband. I thing he was angry that I didn't want to mix our blood. Firstly, it would be against all my belives and principles, and secondly I have loved your grandfather."  
  
" But if you became a vampire, you would be more powerful..." Integral was surprised.  
  
" Yes, of course... And I wouldn't have had neither a son or nor a granddaughter."  
  
" Well, in fact, yes... Grandfather and Alucard didn't like each other, did they?"  
  
" Alucard was indifferent, but my husband hated him. At the beginning he thought that the vampire was my lover. Heheh... It's because he was coming to my office only at evenings."  
  
" And wasn't he?" Integral smiled urchinly.  
  
" No, he wasn't my lover. Do you think, I would allow some guy, who drinks blood instead of morning coffee, to paw me?" giggled grandma and stick out her tongue at granddaughter. " And why are you asking me about it?"  
  
" Well, I'm just curious. All in all, Alucard is a rather handsome man..."  
  
" What are you talking about, child? Even if he's handsome, it doesn't mean that he will be able to love somebody. Hehe... End of this subject."  
  
" All right, all right. I'm not interested in it that much. So, what will we buy?"  
  
* * *  
  
Three hours later Integral was putting her new clothes in the wardrobe. Three T-shirts, two pairs of trausers, coat for autumn and a black suit ( with a white shirt and a maroon tie ), which she was very proud of. " Nobody has ever spent so much money on my clothes. " Grandma is too nice. I think I'll visit her."  
  
She went down to Sir Hellsing's office, knocked quietly on the door, walked into the room and sat on the edge of the desk. Grandma was on the phone. Judging by her expression, the matter was serious.  
  
" How come, he disappeared? Didn't I express myself clearly, that you have to keep the highiest precautions? ... He's not an ordinary criminal! What do you mean by that? He evaporated? I would have never expected this in my whole life..." (deep sarcasm) " Really, it's a total lack of responsibility... Yes, if you know something about it, notify me immediately. As quickly as possible." She hung up the phone with a slam.  
  
" Wow! Grandma, what an action! You're so formidable. Will I be like this too?" The girl was fascinated.  
  
" Integral, don't shout near my ear! And don't sit on my desk. Go and bring yourself a chair. We have "a little" problem here. A dangerous "man" has just escaped from an isolated place - specially prepared place. It's unknown, how he did it. He has just evaporated from a protected "cell"."  
  
" It's amazing... But if he was a vampire, why didn't you eliminate him stright away?"  
  
" Supposedly, he has a very "interesting" piece of information, so it was requested, that he was professionally interrogated in a royal "prison". We caught him the day before yesterday. And they didn't menage to ask him any question on time. Jerks!" Sir Hellsing lighted a cigar. " Alucard!"  
  
" Did you call, Master?" The vampire's head looked from behind the wall.  
  
" Of course I did. Would you come, if I didn't call you?"  
  
" Only after the sunset. Stright away after breakfast. Heheh!"  
  
" Don't irritate me. Prepare for a work . Ren's disappeared."  
  
" Heheh... I told you to dispose of him at once, Master." Red eyes were gleaming ominously under the hat's rim.  
  
" Heheh..." mocked him Sir Integral. " I also said so, but I received an order from above. And now we'll take consequences of that. Heh... Alucard... It's time for your favourite occupation... "Search and Destroy". Happy? When you find him, just kill him." Her smile became crooky.  
  
Alucard grinned. " You know how to pleased me, Master. Mwahaha!! The mission will begin with the sunset. Now I'll go back to sleep."  
  
" Grandma..." sked Integral uncertainly, when Alucard left the room. " Can you tell me... when the dinner will be served?"  
  
" ..."  
  
* * *  
  
" Integral, you have to aim at the head! Imagine that you're shooting at a ghoul attacking you, not at the target." Victoria was trying to be patient.  
  
" I can't concentrate. I don't like anybody looking at me when I'm doing something. It's distracting me." The girl's hands were shaking. " I don't know what's wrong. Maybe too many thrills?"  
  
" You're too uptight. Is something bothering you?"  
  
" I feel as if someone was observing me. From the back."  
  
" Hahah... Do you have some kind of paranormal skills? Sixth sense? Or something like that?"  
  
" You would also feel, that if someone's gaze was virtually piercing you. Not a pleasant feeling. Absolutely awful, I would say. Maybe enough for today?" Integral was tired.  
  
" Well, ok. As you want. You have to put some effort to exercises, although you have a sharp eye. Is tomorrow your first school day?"  
  
" Yup. And in the uniform Heh... Did you go to school in thing like that, Victoria?"  
  
" As I remember, I didn't."  
  
" Never mind... I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow... evening. I hope. Could you check, if my back is still in one piece?" She turned back on Celes.  
  
" It's all right. Goodnight, Integral."  
  
" Have a nice night, heheh." The girl walked out from the riffle-range.  
  
Victoria looked with reproach at the dark part of the room. " You needn't have done it, Master. It was mean."  
  
A red eye flashed in the darknes A smile also appeared in a few seconds. " You're too sensitive, Celes. I just wanted to check something. You're pretty good as an instructor."  
  
" I've been training soldiers for 40 years, Master. I'm excellent," She smiled.  
  
" Heh... I'm going to eat a breakfast. Would you like something?"  
  
" I think "a morning coffee" will be ok."  
  
" And your boyfriend won't be jealous?" Alucard laughed mockingly.  
  
" Master, what's your problem?" Victoria flushed. " I think he... You know what? Damn you, you're a hell of a vampire!" Angry and frustrated she left the riffle-range.  
  
" But I just wanted to be nice. Why are women so sulky?" He squinted his eyes and disappeared in the darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
" Why are you so malicious, Alucard? Do you have any particular aim in what you're doin'? Or you just mock me for your own satisfaction?" Integral stood in the dark basement's corridor with tightened fists.  
  
" Heh...You're looking and talking like your grandmother now. What are you going to do now? Beat me up?" He smiled showing his fangs. " You shoot quite well, but in wrong places..."  
  
" Yeah, yeah... "Aim at the head, Integral!". But I can't get accustomed yet. Besides, I don't like anyone checking me. Do you think I am stupid? Maybe I'm not grown-up yet but I have some knowledge about the world and I had many bad experiences in my short life. And you're joking me around ... I don't care that you have been wandering around the world for some centuries... You are... You are... Eeh... I'm going to sleep." She turned round and disappeared in the darkness.  
  
" Hooo... Truly amazing..." Alucard was impressed. 


	4. Fiersien Van Hoffen

Disclaimer: Hellsing's not mine. Dragon Ball's not mine ^_^ Newsweek too.  
* * *  
  
Authores note: Big thanks to all reviewers. You're great! Sorry for not updating. I have lot of work (exams, student practice, FCE exam ^_^) and I don't have much time... Big kisses to: Yerzyk (love, love), Alucard (Konyo), Crow (Wrona) and Zar. And last but not least great thanks to Kamil for checking this translation! ~ * ~  
* * *  
  
{ ... } - young Integral's thoughts  
* * *  
  
Next Master of the Monster - Chapter 4 - Fiersien Van Hoffen  
  
A sudden flash. The light dazzled her so she covered her face with hands. " No... Please... Have a mercy, Spike... Lemme sleep five minutes more... Only five... or four..." She covered her head with quilt.  
  
" Integral, get up... it's your first day in a new school. It would be foolish, Missy, if you were late." Said the butler drawing the curtains back. " Your uniform hangs on a hanger in the bathroom. And a breakfast will be in 45 minutes."  
  
" Is grandma already awake?"  
  
" No. She will wake up at breakfast time."  
  
" So why do I have to get up so early?" The girl was unhappy.  
  
" Sir Hellsing doesn't go to school anymore. Heheh. Will you make it in 40 minutes?" smiled Spike.  
  
" I hope so. Okey, I'm getting up. God, what time is it?" She glanced at her alarm clock. " WHAT?! Seven o'clock? The world must have gone mad! Why so early?"  
  
" The inauguration takes place at 10 o'clock. We have to get there and it's pretty far. The drive will take us thirty minutes."  
  
" Oh? And how do we get there?"  
  
" We'll take the Rolls, of course."  
  
" But it's awkward, isn't it? Driving to an ordinary shop in such a cool car."  
  
" Honey, to this... ekhm... ordinary shop... everybody drives a car's... heh... of their parents. It's the best private school in England." Spike approached the door.  
  
" You're kiddin'! Do you all think, I'll menage there??" shouted Integral. " If I had known earlier about it, I wouldn't have aggreed to be enrolled at this school!!"  
  
" You wouldn't have had any other choice. The decision is my, for now at least, untill you are of age." Sir Hellsing came into her granddaughter's room. Her hair were in a mess and she was in a nightrobe. " What is that shouting supposed to mean? Get up from bed now and go wash yourself."  
  
" Ah, grandma... Now I'm deppressed. I've got a a stomachache and I am hot." Resigned Integral went to the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
" Darling, don't worry... You'll menage, for sure... Even though it's the best school it doeasn't mean, that you will have to work yourself to the bone... I guarantee, you will have a lot of time for other things and free time too. I don't want you to be tired all the time." Grandma was looking as her granddaughter, with gloomy face, was chewing a sandwich with a ham.  
  
" ..." Integral cringed on the chair. She looked in her grey uniform like a ruffled sparrow.  
  
" Heh... Don't exagerrate... Today it is only the inauguration. Besides, you're a very good student and you don't have to complain."  
  
" Grandma, but I attended to the best school in New York and it was very hard for me. And this school is the best in the country."  
  
" I went there too and I had the Institution on my hands. And I managed it. Your father also learned there."  
  
" Hmm... In any case, I'll do my best. Yeah... And this uniform is even comfortable." Smiled Integral.  
  
" Have you got something to make notes?"  
  
" Of course, my electronic notebook." The girl waved in front of grandma's nose with a small, flat box.  
  
" Look what's happened to them. Heh... When I was attending school we wrote in normal, paper notebooks." Laughted Sir Hellsing.  
  
" Do you think I will make some friends there?"  
  
" Of course, why not?"  
  
" Ooh, because not only I'm Hellsing, but also I'm strange."  
  
" So what, if you're Hellsing?" Grandma was surprised.  
  
" But everybody thinks of us as the "Vampire Slayers". Even in the USA. Jeez, grandma, your great-grandfather was already in the business. How could they not recognize us?"  
  
" Hmm... Maybe. But there can always be another Hellsing." Grandma squinted her eyes.  
  
" Not everyone is called "the hell sing", am I right? And it even fits the job." The girl laughed.  
  
" Heh... Integral... Prepare yourself for school." Grandma finished her coffee and stood up. " It looks we're going to have pretty good heat. Really! It has never been so hot in September. You will have classes in the open air in the afternoon."  
  
" Eeh... Maybe I will be hurdlesing?"  
  
" Darling, you're not a soldier. You will be simply sightseeing our property."  
  
" Oh? And with who?"  
  
" First - with me. And after sunset - with Alucard."  
  
* * *  
  
" Integral... You're fidgetting so much... Don't be nervous about it so much." Spike looked at her in a rearview mirrow.  
  
" Heh... My nerves give me a stomachache. Damn. There will be a lot of unruly kids in this school."  
  
" Why are you saying this?" The butler was surprised.  
  
" Don't you know? Nothing but aristocracy, burgeoisie, bribery and connections." Integral winked at him.  
  
" Yeah, right... In that case it also concerns you." Spike smiled cunningly. " You're unruly kid."  
  
" I know and I'm proud of it. I am Integral "The Vampire Slayer" Fairbrooks Hellsing. Hahah!!" She laughed evily, with sarcasm.  
  
" That's good, that you're so critical of youself. By saying this you proved that you're not an unruly, aristocratic brat."  
  
" Heheh. Very funny. I like you, you know Spike? You're like my older brother." Integral sticked her tongue out at him.  
  
" Hm... I've always wanted to have younger, vicious sister..." Spike looked pleased. " All right, we've finally got there. Get out, sis'. When the party is finished, just call me. I'll try to be here as quickly as possible."  
  
" Don't hurry. I'll go for a walk in the city."  
  
" In the uniform?"  
  
" Yeah, why not? Do I look bad?" She chuckled." You don't have to answer. I know, I'm lovely. Hahah!" She started to walk away, but she turned round and looked inside the car through the window. " Bro?"  
  
" What now?" The butler pretended to be impatient.  
  
" I've got a little question.... Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
" Hmm..."  
  
" I knew that! Is she pretty?" Asked Integral.  
  
" Very pretty. I would even say lovely. Why are you asking?"  
  
" I have to know. Will I meet her?"  
  
" Hmm..."  
  
" Okey, the end of investigation. If you are embarrassed..." She glanced at him urchinly.  
  
" You little monster! I'm not embarrassed at all! What has just occurred to you? And why am I telling you all these things? Miss Integral. Heheh."  
  
" Don't you ever call me "Miss Integral" anymore. What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
" Are you going to the inauguration, or maybe we're going back home?"  
  
" Heh... You're such a grumbler... See ya!"  
  
* * *  
  
" Master..." Red eyes flashed in the darkest corner of the room.  
  
" Why are you so late, Alucard?" Sir Integral was sitting in her armchair and reading a magazine. " Come here and report on the mission."  
  
" Ekhm... I would come closer but you knw, I don't like blazing hot sun. I have sensitive skin and no creams are useful for me. Heheh... Would you mind lowering those damned roller blinds?"  
  
" Hmm... Yes, I forgot about it." In a minute the office became a little darker. She chuckled. " It's nice now, isn't it? And the sun won't hurt you. But I don't know how I will be reading my magazine now?" mrs Hellsing put "Newsweek" away.  
  
" You won't be reading any magazine now... Master..." He approached her desk and leant against it.  
  
" Eeh... What is that supposed to mean, Alucard?"  
  
" I don't have good news. My yesterday's mission ended in failure... Hmm..."  
  
" So why you came here? Carry it through and then we'll talk. It's impossible... Heheh... Mighty Alucard haven't found such a scum as Ren." She laughed.  
  
" First... Don't mock me... Integral. You know that I'll do everything for you. Byt I can't stand if someone underestimates me... Especially after many years of cooperation...Remember, I'm a vampire and I drink blood... Heheheh." Alucard looked down on her.  
  
" ... You're threatening me, bloodsuc..."  
  
" No, Master, how could I? " He smiled mockingly. " Secondly... Heh... I don't like saying such things... Ren is not some scum or other. He's a rather powerful vampire...Heheh... Not as powerful as I, of course... But he is..."  
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
" I'm sorry, Master, but, unfortunately, I can't eliminate him at the moment." Alucard sat on nearby chair and put his legs on the desk.  
  
" Why not? You need a new gun? If you do, go to Spike. And what are you doing? Get your dirty boots off my desk!"  
  
" Stay cool, Master... Heheh... I can't hmm kill him now. He's not in the UK anymore."  
  
" And how do you know that? Maybe you haven't looked for him too precisely."  
  
" I have looked precisely... And I know about it because I don't feel his energy here. I think he escaped to another country, where our forces have no entry. Heh... Clever beast...He's not so stupid... He will be a good opponent..." Alucard's eyes flashed.  
  
" Do not make me laugh... You do not feel his energy? Who do you think you are? Some fucking Vegeta? I don't feel his KI. He must have hiden himself pretty well. Heheh" A sarcasm was heard in Sir Integral's voice.  
  
" Master, don't compare me with some characters frome japanese animated movies. I'm an aristocrat..." The vampire was indignant with her.  
  
" Heheh Vegeta was also an aristocrat..." Sir Hellsing had a good fun.  
  
" You know what? Recently, I can't talk with you seriously at all. You're astonishing me, Master, yet one more time. Your granddaughter has bad influence on you. She's completely different than you being at her age..."  
  
" Ok, that's the end of this conversation. If you feel his KI... eee... I mean his energy, just call me." She stood up from her armchair and approached the door. Suddenly she felt his hand covering her mouth.  
  
" Master, I wouldn't laugh at me if I were you... I still think you've got an exquisite neck." He chuckled seeing her murderous gaze. " I was kidding... Heheh." And he disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Integral stood in front of the entrance to the huge building in a victorian style. Students in identical, grey uniforms were walking past her. { What a crowd - everybody looks like dolls in the same dresses. No individualism at all!... Boredom...}  
  
" Could you not stand in the middle of the passage?" Integral turned round. A fairly tall, slim girl stood behind her. She had blue eyes and flaming red hair. { This is called an individualism!}  
  
" What an amazing hair colour! That's really something!" Integral's eyes flashed.  
  
" Hmm..." The girl walked into the building without giving her any glance.  
  
" Heh... What an innaccessible beast. I think I like her." She walked slowly through the huge door and made her way towards the headmistress office.  
  
" Oh, Integral, there you are! That's great. I will lead you to your class now." Mrs Wittby was very neat, as usual.  
  
When they were going through the corridor, Integral was looking around to every side. { Jeez... Like in museum... So many paintings and sculptures...} " Oh My God, It's grandma!" She approached the showcase with photographs. Integral Wingates Hellsing at the age of 18 was visible on one of them.  
  
" Yes, one of the best in the school those days. She was two grades higher than I. Oh, you look alike! That's interesting." The headmistress smiled sweetly. " Let's go."  
  
" Aaa... Did you know my grandmother then, Mrs. Wittby?"  
  
" Not so good. As I remembered, Sir Hellsing didn't appear at school parties and other meetings. Oh, and this is the classroom, where you will have most of your classes."  
  
The headmistress opened the class door and brought Integral in. Fourteen pairs of eyes looked at her with surprise. The girl looked around with a little madness in her eyes. { What am I doing here? Everyone's alike... Ups, I'm sorry, not everyone.} Her gaze stopped at flaming red hair in third bench near the window.  
  
" This is a new student - Integral Hellsing. She will be in your class." { I don't like it at all... It's so official... ghrr...} thought that person, who was introduced. Mrs. Wittby turned to her. " You'll be sitting with Fiersien in the third bench." { Sure, there's no other seat... Heh...}  
  
Integral was feeling gazes of all student in class at herself. And she was feeling the same as previous evening on the riffle-range. { Ghrr... That damned Alucard! I think I'll stake him personally. Eeh...? Why do I recalled him just now?} She sat near the window and looked at her neighbour. Fiersien was also looking at her and for one moment could see a flash of curiosity in her eyes. But it was quickly replaced with indifference.  
  
Integral shrugged her shoulders. { Do as you please.} She looked ahead. The boy, who was sitting in the second bench, was glancing at her with a playboy'smile. She frowned. " Do you have any problems, man?"  
  
" So, you're catching vampires, Lady Hellsing?"  
  
{ I knew that!} " For your knowledge - I don't catch them... I eliminate them." She smiled evily. " What? Are you interested?"  
  
" Eeh... You're so sensitive... I was trying to be nice." The boy wasn't smiling anymore.  
  
" A hopeless way for a pick up." { A pick up?} " You're patetic, Max." Fiersien spoke for the first time. Integral looked at her with astonishment.  
  
" Mind your own business, Van Hoffen." Max turned away from the girls.  
  
" What a moron! It will be better, if you don't hang around with him." She looked criticaly at Integral. " Yeah... Hellsing Family... The famous vampire hunters..."  
  
" It seems to me that you don't like me." Miss Hellsing wrinkled her nose.  
  
" Hmm... I don't know you. And I'm not in hurry to do this. You're completely indifferent to me."  
  
" Same to you." Integral rolled her eyes. " I have more important things on my hands."  
  
" I don't doubt it." Fiersien glanced gloomly at the girl.  
  
* * *  
  
Integral stood in front of school's building. { Hm... Yup... It finished much later than I had expected... I don't want to go for a walk alone.}  
  
She pulled her mobile out from the pocket and dialed a number. " Spike, brother, could you come and take me home?"  
  
" Sis, go out through the gate. I have been waiting at the car park for half an hour." Spike's bored voice sounded in the phone.  
  
" You're waiting...?"  
  
" Yeaaaaah..." He yawned to the head phone. " Sir Hellsing sent me in. Finish this conversation and we may go." He cut the connection.  
  
" What...? A personal vampire?" She heard Fiersien's voice behind her.  
  
The girl was smiling evily. Integral looked at her angrily. " No. A personal butler in a personal car."  
  
" Oh, that's interesting..." Miss Van Hoffen went down the stairs and she started to go to the gate. Integral caught up with her after a while.  
  
" Hey, Can you tell me what's wrong with you? Any problems?"  
  
" No, I don't want to talk with you."  
  
" But it was you, who started."  
  
" So, I don't want to continue."  
  
" And I thought that I was strange. No means no. Have a nice day." She turned round and approached the white Rolls-Royce. When she was getting in, she noticed Fiersien getting into a black Mustang, sitting on the drivers seat and driving away. Resigned, she lied down on the back seat. " Spike... Sniff... I think nobody likes me..." She announced with a fake sadness.  
  
" Are you sure? You were talking with somebody a minute ago."  
  
" Well... She doesn't give a damn for me. I'm one hundred per cent sure."  
  
" You think so? She was looking at you, when you were approaching the car."  
  
" Maybe she was looking at the car or at you...heheh!" Integral shrugged her shoulders. " Can we go home?"  
  
" Why are you in a hurry? Aren't we going to the city?"  
  
" No. I want to go shooting."  
  
" Your instructors are sleeping now..."  
  
" I'll menage by myself. Unless you come with me. All in all you're good at it, aren't you?" Integral smiled nicely.  
  
" You better say, you're bored and you want to talk with somebody." Spike looked at her. " Or I'm so handsome, that you can't hold on without me. Heheh."  
  
" Don't flatter yourself. I'm a big girl and I know, when somebody laughs at me."  
  
" A big girl? Well, I don't know..." He glanced at her criticaly and smiled.  
  
" Oh, shut up!!" She hit him on the shoulder  
  
* * *  
  
" I heard that you weren't doing very well yesterday... But today..." Spike was impressed, as after four shots four holes appeared in a target. In a place, where the head was. After the next hits the head was gone.  
  
" Heh... I was pissed off, that's all. Besides, it's giving me more and more satisfaction. Eeh... I don't have a target to shoot. Oh... How did you know, that I did terribly yesterday? Heh? Were you spying?" Integral winked at him.  
  
" Hmm... I've got my own informers. They reported to me about it right after coming back from a riffle-range. Heheh."  
  
" Ghrr... I think I'll hit you... Certainly that Alucard... I'm angry... At him... Because of him, my hands were shaking..." She looked piteously at her butler.  
  
" Eeeh...?"  
  
" Heh... Man, you're so... I'm not interested in him."  
  
" Don't worry, darling... He has always been malicious." Grandma looked into the riffle-range through the slightly opened door. " I think he wanted to check you."  
  
" In a not very pleasant way."  
  
" Hey, do not worry... Let's better go for the dinner and you'll tell me about your impressions about the new school." Sir Hellsing hugged her granddaughter. " Spike, we'll be in the dining room in twenty minutes."  
  
" Of course, Sir Integral." They were going out, as Spike leant over the girl. " Don't give up, Missy. Show him, that you don't care about his behaviour."  
  
Integral looked at him seriously. " I won't let anyone persuade me that I'm hopelessly bad. He'll regret what he's done. I'm not an ordinary girl. I'm as tough as grandma. Do you think I am fit for the next leader?"  
  
" By all means! With your looks and intelligence..."  
  
" Spike! You're making fun of me again!"  
  
" Heh... Sister, you're so sensitive. I told you not to worry , remember? Besides, I'm totally serious. I'm good at it." Spike smiled to Integral.  
  
" I don't understand it at all... Grandma! Wait for me!!" 


	5. Spike and Victoria

Disclaimer: As usual.  
  
* * *  
  
Authores note: Well, here I am again! I was very busy wiyh my apprenticeship and FCE exam... Heh... On Sunday I have my speaking part... I'm a little bit scared. Thanks for all your reviews. And of course big kisses to my beta-readers: Yerzyk, Crow, Zar, Alucard and my sister Gosia. Great thanks to Kamil for checking this translation. You're the man!! Mhahahaha!  
  
* * *  
  
Now... I have a request... If anyone could help me with my translation... I mean is anyone there, who could check it? You know, Kamil is my English teacher and now it's the end of school year. And I am looking for a person who could check mistakes in other NMOTM chapters during holiday. Please send me an e-mail if you decide to help me. Onegai shimasu!!! My e-mail address is: ayanami_aska@o2.pl  
  
* * *  
  
Next Master of the Monster - Chapter 5 - Spike and Victoria  
  
* * *  
  
" I think, my dear friend, that she felt offended." Spike stood in cellar's corridor and he threw a big pack with medical blood on the table.  
  
" Why is that so? Oh, I suppose that it's about yesterday. All in all I haven't done anything in bad faith. I was just curious." The vampire, with satisfaction, tore off the stopper and he started to drink the red liquid stright from the pack.  
  
" She get upset and feels... hmm... underestimated by her "first" instructor. She counts on you, Alucard. You should have realized that."  
  
" I'm aware of that very well. And I think that she is perfect future leader of Hellsing Institution... She's cheeky and has strong personality. But she's too impulsive."  
  
" She spends some time with you, and she'll get over it. And seriously, that's good. Otherwise, she would be cold, taciturn and completely washed out from higher emotions."  
  
" Suddenly you became expert on women characters. Heheh...Well, well..." The wampire whistled through his teeth.  
  
" Stop it... The same as usual. Strange insinuations and other things. And Integral is still a child."  
  
" Heheh... I know, I know. You prefer older ladies. Much older. How many years is your girlfriend older than you? Over thirty?" Alucard smiled mockingly.  
  
" Very funny! Ha... ha... ha... Supposedly we're pals, so don't offend her. Say something wrong about her again, and I'll cut out that smirk from your face." Spike was pissed off.  
  
" Do you think you can hurt me with those "threads" inherited from your grandfather? Hahah!"  
  
" Oh boys... You're quarreling again. Are you nuts?" Victoria came out of her room. " What's wrong this time?"  
  
" You shouldn't be interested in that. These are our private issues." Alucard looked at her with a gloomy face.  
  
" Master! How could I not be interested? You're almost dueling..."  
  
" Vicky, it's for laughs.You're too sensitive." Spike sized her up. " Hmm..."  
  
" Vicky?! Haha! How sweet! And what a glare! Hahah!" Alucard collapsed heavily in a chair and bursted out laughing.  
  
" Any problems, Master? Or maybe you are jealous?" Victoria leant against Spike's arm.  
  
" Huh... Of what? I can perfectly manage without all this... hmm... how to say it... physical pleasures. And it seems to me that you can't, Policewoman. Heheh."  
  
The girl flushed and offended went out from the cellar.  
  
" You know what, Alucard... Find yourself a girlfriend. You have sunk into dotage. Besides, some... hmm... physical pleasures would considerably improve your view of that."  
  
" As I said, I don't need to. For me... hmm... the physical pleasure is, when I get the big portion of a delicious, red soup, after a long starvation. And I do not intend to change my views." Alucard's smile became crooky.  
  
" Eh... You don't know what you're loosing, man." With a pleasure expressed on his face, Spike turned round and walked away through a corridor.  
  
" Heh... humans... Their weaknesses are funny..." The vampire murmured to himself. " Oh, Spike!" He shouted after a butler. " Mind your carotid artery!"  
  
* * *  
  
" Grandma... What are we going to do?" Integral fidgeted impatiently on the sofa in a library.  
  
" Oh, darling, can you wait one minute more? I must send a fax and make some calls." Said grandma, holding a cigar between her teeth.  
  
" But it has already gone dark, and we were to see something..."  
  
" It's already dark? That's great. You'll stop boring in a minute." Sir Integral put out the cigar. " Alucard..."  
  
{No... Anyone but him...}  
  
" Master..." The vampire's head showed under the ceiling.  
  
Integral was looking, with astonishment, as the vampire was making fun of gravitation's rights, hanging with his head down. Even his hat didn't fall from his head.  
  
" Hallo, Sunshine..." He turned to the girl and smiled, showing all his fangs.  
  
" Eeeh... Hi, Alucard..." She said, but after a moment she recalled that she is offended and turned her back on him.  
  
" Hoo, someone is angry here..."  
  
" Alucard, as I've told you earlier, you'll go for a walk with my granddaughter, a walk full of facts concerning our organisation's activity. I'll quiz you on that, Integral..."  
  
" But Grandma, couldn't I go with Spike or Victoria instead?"  
  
" No. They don't have adequate qualifications. You're going with Alucard and that's my final word. No sulks. What's happened with you? Yesterday you liked him..." Sir Hellsing was surprised.  
  
" Your granddaughter is offended with me, 'cause she thinks, that I'm checking her, which is not true. I was just curious." He leant over Integral so that his nose was almost touching hers. " Will you forgive me, Miss?"  
  
" Hmm... I don't know, if I can be convinced so easily. I have to be tough and I can't show how much your behaviour irritates me." The girl kept still and she was looking bravely into vampires eyes.  
  
" Well, well... The very picture of her grandmother. Heheh. The same flash in the eyes. Can we go, Miss Hellsing?" Alucard straightened up and approached to the door.  
  
" Won't we go out through the ceiling?"  
  
" You can't do things like that, yet... Maybe in the future..." The vampire turned round and smiled widely.  
  
" There, now! Alucard, don't say such things." Sir Hellsin's face had menacing expression. " Don't you dare even try..."  
  
" Oh, Grandma! He was kiddin', wasn't he?" She looked at the vampire, who was already showing all his teeth. " Or maybe not..."  
  
" Honey. With your passion for a vampirism, everything is possible..." Grandmother smiled slyly, glancing at her granddaughter, who blushed.  
  
" A passion?" Alucard looked at the girl with surprise.  
  
" Grandma! It's only a game! What have you done? He will be asking me about everything now! You see, now he's loking at me... I don't want to go anywhere now..." Integral stood nervously up from the sofa.  
  
" Heheh... Of course we'll go. Games and vampires... That's interesting..." Alucard smiled evily, caught her in her waist and threw her on his shoulder.  
  
" Aaaaah! A nut! {Thanks God, I've put on my trousers!} Grandma! Say something! Why are you laughing? Aaaah!! Put me down...! Did you hear, what I've just said? Hey, do not tickle me!!! Grandmaaaaaa...!" Integral's shouts faded, as they were walking away along the corridor. And Sir Hellsing, with a sadistic smile, lighted her cigar.  
  
* * *  
  
" Hey, where are we going?"  
  
" Be quiet! Don't shout! You don't want everybody coming here after us, do you...?"  
  
" But... We can't do things like that! Do we have to... hm... hide this way?"  
  
" At least nobody will disturb us... Okey, get in here. And don't turn on the light."  
  
" Where are we? Ah, I've stumbled on something..."  
  
" Quiet! It's a shed for equipment and tools. It's in a garden."  
  
" Are you crazy? Why did you... Spike, what the..."  
  
" You're so lovely, when you're angry, you know, Vicky? Come here..."  
  
" Get you're hands off me! Why are you so hot-headed?"  
  
" That's because you look so sexy in this uniform..." Spike embraced Victoria at her waist and he kissed her in the neck.  
  
" Hmm... That's interesting. Why don't you put on yours so often, huh?" The girl leant her back against the cabinet.  
  
" Heheh... Because I'm a "special task man", like Alucard. And I'm a butler, not a soldier." He started to unbotton her shirt.  
  
" Won't you prefer being in an active duty, instead of sitting in the residence all the time? Hmm..."  
  
"I'm in an active duty... Like my grandfather in his young days. Besides, just like he, I'm busy with special weapons for units and I'm the main co- ordinator and menager in resid... Ahh, Are you crazy?! Don't bite me! Hey, what are you doing...?" Spike grasped his neck involuntarily.  
  
" I'm sorry..." Victoria licked her lips. " I got carried away... Stop talking that much!" She grasped him by his shirt and pulled him much closer to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
" I think, it's enough of Hellsing stories for today. Besides, I don't want to talk too much..." Integral and Alucard were walking along garden's alley in the back of the property. " You don't look well, Miss Hellsing."  
  
" Uh, I've had enough! I've got a headache. I'm all confused. And where, the hell, am I?"  
  
" Heheh..."  
  
" Alucard, it's not funny... Where are you leading me?" Integral stopped and crossed her arms.  
  
" Well, well... How militant you are. Heheh... Don't be afraid, silly. I've told you, I won't hurt you. Do I look like a young girl's killer?"  
  
Integral raised her eyebrow. " No, not at all! (sarcasm) You look like a nice, middle-aged man." She grinned evily. " Of course you look like a killer. And that madness in your eyes... It makes me shiver."  
  
" Middle-aged? ...It can't be that bad... All in all I'm an eternaly thirty- year-old man... Well... Now it's your turn."  
  
" My... turn? What are you talking about?" The girl looked at the vampire in surprise.  
  
" I'm talking about... like your grandmother said... passion for a vampirism or something like that. What's that game?"  
  
" But it's a nonsense... And it's not "a passion"... Together with my friends I've played rpg... You think up a character and you impersonate it..." Integral started to stammer. {I feel stupid telling him about all this things.}  
  
Alucard looked with amusement at the ashamed girl. " Mhahahahahahahah!"  
  
" Why... why are you laughing?"  
  
" Hahahah! And you have probably played "Vampire"?" He laughed.  
  
Integral's eyes widened in astonishment. " How do you know? Stop laughing like a fool and answer me!"  
  
" Huh, you, humans, are so naive... Do you know who invented this game?" He asked, seeing an irritation on her face. " Bored vampires, who didn't know what to do with themselves between their meals."  
  
" You don't say...! There are books for it, just like for "The Werewolf" and "The Middle Earth"... Or will you tell me that "The Middle Earth" was invented by dwarfs?" Growled, pissed off, Integral.  
  
" Heheh... I don't know anything about it. If you don't believe me - tough luck." The vampire spread his arms in resignation. " At least tell me which clan you belonged to?" He winked his left eye at her.  
  
" It depends... Usually a gangrel..."  
  
" Savage girl? That's interesting..."  
  
" And you, Alucard, who are you, according to "Vampire"?  
  
" Everyone, Sunshine, everyone."  
  
" How can it be that you're "everyone"?"  
  
" You will know everything in a proper time..."  
  
" Are you an expert in that, heh? You play in "Vampire"?" Integral laughed.  
  
" Really, amazing sense of humor... Truly enviable. You're quick in changing moods, Miss Hellsing. A few minutes ago you were ashamed, angry a while ago, and now you're cheerful and willing to joke. Chameleon woman."  
  
" Very funny... Hey, we've reached some kind of a wall."  
  
" Okey, now you must climb it, and tell me, what you see."  
  
" You must be kiddin'! How do I climb there? This wall is almost three meter high!"  
  
" It's simple. Heheh. I exceptionally allow you to trample on me today, because I'm in a good mood." He grabbed her waist and lifted her. " Do not stand on my hat!"  
  
" I won't do such a thing!" The girl pulled herself up on her hands and sat on the top of the wall. " I don't know why I have got... there. Wow!! Revelation!"  
  
" Now you know why?"  
  
" My, I can see the whole city! And this moon! Amazing! Ooh, good evening." Integral waved to the soldier who was passing by the wall.  
  
He stopped, surprised. " What are you doing so high, Miss?"  
  
" Admiring the views. Beautiful, isn't it?" The teenager sighed.  
  
" Oh yes, today is a very nice night. Please be careful, Miss. Try not to fall down."  
  
" She's safe , because she's with me." Alucard's head appeared through the wall.  
  
" Lord Alucard! You've scared the hell out of me!" The guard jumped two meters back.  
  
Integral chuckled. " Guards on their duty don't fear anything. Please remember about it." She said, with a flash in her eye.  
  
" Of course, miss." The soldier got disconcerted and walked away.  
  
" Don't be so strict, Sunshine. You've started to throw your weight about."  
  
" That's not true. It's just words. Okey, I'm gettin' off this wall. Will you catch me?" She looked at him nicely.  
  
" Well, I don't know. All in all you're quite heavy..." Alucard's smile became crooky.  
  
" What?! I'm heavy?! All right, I'll jump without your help. And you will have to explain that before grandma If I break my leg...  
  
" You crafty beast... Are you going to jump or not?"  
  
" Yes, yes..." Integral gave a wild shout and in a second she was in Alucard's hands. " You can put me down..../Boom/ Ahh! Are you nuts? You didn't have to throw me on the ground." Unhappy, she stood up, brushing her pants off the sand.  
  
" You wanted me to put you down, what I promptly did." A vicious smiled appeared on his face.  
  
" Very funny... Ha-ha-hah. We're going back home." She turned round and started to walk along the alley in the direction of the residence.  
  
" As you wish, Miss Hellsing."  
  
* * *  
  
" Are you sure, that no-one will come here?"  
  
" Why would anyone be walking round the garden and looking into an old shed at this time?"  
  
"Well... I don't know..." Victoria looked at Spike with doubt.  
  
" Vicky, darling, don't do this to me..."  
  
" All right, I'm quiet now..."  
  
* * *  
  
" Did you hear that?" Integral stopped in a middle-step.  
  
" Of course I did." Alucard reached to the inside pocket of his coat.  
  
" It's coming from this shed. What's in there?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
" Some piece of junks and maybe garden tools. Besides it's a preety good hideout."  
  
" What are we going to do?"  
  
" Heheh. Your first mission - "What's in this shed?" Heh. Oh, don't look at me this way. Shall we check it?"  
  
" Sure! What should I do?"  
  
" As far as I know, on the left side at your head-level should be a light- switch. I'll open the door quietly and you turn on the light."  
  
" Action like taken from "McGuyver"..." Affirmed Integral, looking at her instructor.  
  
" What's your problem? We' just check, what's going on inside. Maybe it's only a drunk gardener." He laughed.  
  
" All right... I'm ready." Whispered the girl and suddenly stiffened in terror, when the thirty-centimetre gun barrel appeared over her arm. " Wh...wh...what's that?"  
  
" Quiet! That's my gun. Caution! I'm opening the door..."  
  
* * *  
  
Integral opened her mouth in shock and embarrassment. After a moment Alucard covered her eyes, pulled her out of the shed and laughing like a madman, slammed the door.  
  
" Spike, I think I'll kill you."  
  
" What?! It's not my fault!"  
  
" No one will come here, heh? Ghrrr!"  
  
" How could I know that Integral and Alucard would be passing here... ? Ahh! What are you doing?'  
  
" Nothing, huh, could you hand me my bra?"  
  
* * *  
  
" Aluca~rd... A drunk gardener, heh? Ghrrr!" Integral grinded her teeth.  
  
" Heh. Everybody makes mistakes..." The vampire was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
" Why are you so happy? Jeez... that was strange..."  
  
" heheh..."  
  
" Don't say anything. O my, what were they doing there..." Integral's cheeks were coloured with a dark red.  
  
" This kind of experience can affect your further life." Said Alucard mockingly and put his gun away.  
  
" Heh... Nonsense... So Victoria is Spike's girlfriend..."  
  
" Don't say you didn't know."  
  
" I knew that he has a girlfriend. But I didn't suppose... it's her. That's cool."  
  
" Have you recovered from the shock yet? You're quick."  
  
" What do you mean by "yet"? Do you think I've seen something like that for the first time? I'm not a child anymore!"  
  
" Where have you seen this kind of thing?"  
  
" Eeeh... In TV..." Integral blushed again.  
  
" Naughty girl." The vampire laughed. " Will you tell your grandmother about all the interesting things you've been doing during this evening? Heheheh."  
  
" Surely passing over the last thing." She opened a front door and they got into the house.  
  
* * *  
  
" Well, Integral, have you had a good fun?" Sir Hellsing looked at her granddaughter over the laptop's screen.  
  
" Oh, yes I have... Grandma, I'm deadly tired. I'm going to sleep."  
  
" All right, I'll tell Spike to..."  
  
" No, no, no, no... I'll manage by myself... He surely has other problems on his hands..." The girl protested.  
  
Alucard looked at Integral with amusement. " Heheh, I don't doubt... Ahh!" The teenager stepped on his foot with all her strength.  
  
" Darling, you go to school tomorrow, so you should have a good sleep. Alucard, could you escort her? 'Cause I can't..."  
  
" And who, the hell, am I? A nanny? Ah!" [Integral! Stop kicking me on my ankles!] The vampire telepatically yelled to her.  
  
[Stop yelling at me!] " I've told you, I'll manage by myself. Good night, Grandma." [Good night, Alucard.]  
  
* * *  
  
" You know, Vicky, you're mean..." Said Spike, putting an ice against his red cheek. " You did it on purpose, didn't you?"  
  
" You're stupid. I stumbled and... that wasn't my fault that you were stooping and you had your head on my knee-level..." Sighted Celes.  
  
They were sitting at the kitchen table and drinking tea. Well, Spike was drinking tea.  
  
" You have to talk to her..."  
  
" I don't have to... Hey, don't look at me this way... I'm giving her a lift to school tomorrow, so maybe then..."  
  
Victoria showed all her fangs in discontent.  
  
" All, right, all right... I'll talk to her... Don't bare your teeth like that. You've bitten me already today and I'm not in a hurry to have another bite..." He laughed urchinly at her. " You're very convincing."  
  
" She must have felt strange... Well, the sight surely was very interesting... I'm feeling a little stupid..."  
  
" I've completely forgotten, that today Alucard was showing the property to Integral."  
  
" Interesting, why have you forgotten..." The vampiress smiled.  
  
" You know what? Buy yourself a longer skirt..." 


End file.
